


It All In The Genes

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mutants, Arguing, Fighting, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mutant Foggy, Mutant Foggy Nelson, Mutant Matt, Mutant Matt Murdock, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Science Stuff, X gene, a little fake science here and there, bad inlaws, mean language, more tags add later, no tags beacuse spoilers, when talking about the x gene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: When one of Foggy`s Nieces is found to be a mutant, he is left to wonder which side of the family the gene is from or was it just a random Mutation.Foggy will soon learn what it is really like to be in the world he lives in, where sometimes powers are praised, and others looked down upon.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: I mix Foggy`s family from the comics and tv show, his birth mom is Rosalind but he never personally knew her, he loves his step mom Anna and his half siblings. His sister Candace and her kids Ruthie (Ruth) and Billy (he wasn`t named in the show ) and his youngest sibling Theo.
> 
> A genetic 101 and how I see the X Gene, is it a dominant gene( not all dominant genes show more than recessive ones) but you need two dominant x genes to have it, if you have one dominant and one recessive gene then you are a carrier of the gene, and if you are just two recessives you don't have it. Even if your parents have some form of it you don't have it, as you only have recessive. This is how I see the X gene so it may change but another note on how I see the x gene is there are people who use others who are only Xx and try to awake their X gene as they have it but to have it express normally you need two dominant ones, this is just as a side note. The Genetic in this fic, you can look on a gene square if you want. But if you and your partner are both carriers ( Xx and Xx), then there is a 50% chance your kids are also carriers (Xx), and 25%chance of having it (XX) and 25% chance they wouldn't have it (xx).
> 
> Sorry if there still bad grammar in this, am not that good at grammar and I try to run it through a couple different spell checks to try and get all of it. And am still working on writing scenes that aren't all just talking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I mix Foggy`s family from the comics and tv show, his birth mom is Rosalind but he never personally knew her, he loves his step mom Anna and his half siblings. His sister Candace and her kids Ruthie (Ruth) and Fred (he wasn`t named in the show ) and his youngest sibling Theo.
> 
> A genetic 101 and how I see the X Gene, is it a dominant gene( not all dominant genes show more than recessive ones) but you need two dominant x genes to have it, if you have one dominant and one recessive gene then you are a carrier of the gene, and if you are just two recessives you don't have it. Even if your parents have some form of it you don't have it, as you only have recessive. This is how I see the X gene so it may change but another note on how I see the x gene is there are people who use others who are only Xx and try to awake their X gene as they have it but to have it express normally you need two dominant ones, this is just as a side note. The Genetic in this fic, you can look on a gene square if you want. But if you and your partner are both carriers ( Xx and Xx), then there is a 50% chance your kids are also carriers (Xx), and 25%chance of having it (XX) and 25% chance they wouldn't have it (xx).
> 
> Sorry if there still bad grammar in this, am not that good at grammar and I try to run it through a couple different spell checks to try and get all of it. And am still working on writing scenes that aren't all just talking.

While Foggy and Matt were in their offices doing their work on a normal weekday, and Karen was at her desk a woman and her kid who looked about 12 years old maybe, came through the door.

“Welcome, Can I help you.” Karen asked.

“Yes, I am Candace Nelson, is Foggy here. I need to talk with him.” She said to Karen.

“Uncle foggy” The kid somewhat yells and runs to Foggy who just steps into his office doorway.

“Hey Ruth, how you’re doing. “

While this was happening, Matt comes and stands in his doorway too, to say hi as he must have heard them talking.  
Ruth now looked like she wanted to run over and hug Matt too, but she would but was cut off by her mom talking.

“Ruth stayed home today as she wasn’t feeling well so I took her to the doctor, I want to talk to you about it.” She explained looking to Foggy who looked up when she started talking to him.

“What a malpractice case already.” Foggy joked seemly having no idea what this talk was going to be about

“No.”

Candace gives a look to Foggy that can't be any more than a ‘why are you like this’.

“Can we talk in your office” she added as she started walking to Foggy.

Foggy starts to say “Do you want Ruth to be with us too. “but was cut off when Ruth exclaimed.

“Matt, I want to sit in with Matt.” Foggy looks at Ruth and says.

“I know you just want Matt so you can play with his braille machine.” Whenever Foggy’s nieces or  
nephews come to the office they like to play with Matt’s braille laptop. Typing randomly into it thinking that can type in braille and have Matt read them what they wrote. Most of the time he just ends up making up a story so it really seems, like if you give monkeys a typewriter and some time, they will write Shakespeare.

As Foggy let his sister into his office and Ruth run over to Matt. Foggy closed his door so that there was about an inch open. To anyone looking they may think that Foggy just didn’t close the door all the way. But to Matt this was something they have talked about; it was one of their signs they talked about after Foggy learned of Matt`s power. Since Matt could tell the small air different between if the door was open or not. It was their sign that means it is okay to listen in so you can do something, if it gets out of hand. So as Ruth tries her best to type out a story on Matt`s Laptop, Matt keeps one ear to her and the other to Foggy’s talk with his sister.

“So, what is it that you want to talk to me about.” Foggy said as he was walking away from the door to his desk.

“You should get the X test,” Candace said before they could sit down. The X test Foggy knew was the test that Scientists have made to test for the mutant X gene so they can see if you are to have it, if you are likely to pass it done, or even if you may even gain powers from it

“I don`t think I have the X gene if I did, we would have known when I was studying for Mr. Scotts` Final” Foggy answered, trying to joke to lighten the mood, as he remembered Studying what seemed like two full days with Matt for that big final back in law school.

“Foggy you don't get it I took Ruth in as she wasn’t feeling well about a week ago. I took her to the doctor and the doctor just did the test to see if she has the gene as they just got a batch of the tests. And she was the mutant gene we still don't know if it will express it as that that part comes later but ones, I knew she had it. I went in to get myself tested to see if a carrier is. And I ordered some for the family because of it. Am telling you as if am carrier of the gene am then, mom and or dad must be too so, am also having them get tested. That way we can know for sure about this gene.” Candace said all this looking a bit worried as one might be if they just learn that their kid of the mutant X gene.  
With all the talk of how bad it is with some even hating anyone who just has the gene, and how if someone does have the gene you don`t know what powers they may have, they just have to wait and see if it gets expressed. There also no way of knowing what it might become or when they might show up. Sometimes the gene will express slowly or all at once and you could just start freezing things.

“Can, why are you having mom and dad take it? Ruth might just be a random mutation you should wait to see what yours comes back as. As I bet, we would have known if our family had the X gene by now” he said to try and reassure her.

“Foggy, listen there is a big if I am a carrier but if both mom and dad have it then that means their kids, us.” She points between herself and Foggy.  
“Have a 25% chance of having or not having the gene and 50% chance of being a carrier. And just because they haven’t expressed the gene, doesn`t mean they don`t have it. This can be more evidence that they are carriers. so wouldn't you want to know for the future if you are a carrier of the gene.”

At this moment Foggy was stumped on what to say as he doesn't know if Candace knows they are only half siblings, as then her science would be a bit off. Foggy might only be a carrier if their dad was one. If it was their mom then he wouldn't have to worry, but Candace may have then started out by saying they have no idea what his mom`s gene was. In her head this was a whole family problem not just a Foggy problem.  
There could be a small chance that Rosalind. No. Why would he even think that, she no x man if she did have powers. She would probably use them for evil, and Foggy really didn't want to battle his ‘mom’ in an epic backstory that may put Matt`s to shame. But he also knows his sister who he loves might he adds, once she gets an idea she wouldn`t drop it until you go through with it, she was what got foggy through law school after all.

“Foggy, did you get lost in your head again. What are you thinking about?” Foggy looked up back to Candace he didn't even realize he started to look down when he went into his head space to think of the whole what are his genes idea.

“I was just thinking if you already took Ruth in to get the test last week then why did you take her with you today if you were the one getting the test today” ones these words come out of his mouth he knows he probably wouldn’t like to answer.

“I did get mine today but I took Ruth to see which x gene suppressant she could take if everything got too out of hand.” Yep, the answer Candace gave doesn`t help the mess happening in Foggy`s brain right now, he may be taking what she said wrong, but it still has the same effects in what he was thinking.

Foggy didn’t know what to say to his sister, Ruth hadn't even shown any powers so what does that mean? Does she have powers right now? Are they really just in case they do get too much? Does Ruth even know she has the X gene? Does she know what that might even mean for her? If she doesn't know, Is Candace hiding that fact that she may get power? Is that the reason Candace didn't say no to Ruth sitting with Matt? What if her panic from her not liking people with powers, he doesn't remember her ever talking about people with powers? If she doesn't like super people what would she think if she knew Matt is listening in with his secret powers?!

“Foggy again, you are thinking too much.” Candaces said once again he interrupted Foggy`s brain from over working. He looks back up to her.

“Sorry, so you want me to take this test.” He cut off his thinking to go back to what they were talking about.

“Yes. Foggy there are 3 of us so if there is a 50% chance that means that you are likely a carrier too, wouldn’t you want to know if that is right.”  
Again, he doesn’t really have an opinion here, but he can figure it out later and he can ask his dad if his siblings know that they are only half. So, he doesn't have to have that talk right now.

“Okay, yeah that sounds reasonable, how long does the test take, I wouldn't want to grow any wings in a week if the test takes two” He jokes or tries to. To help with his over thinking and the mood in the room.

“Foggy this is serious.” Candace sounds a bit grave now.

“I am taking this serious. “he tells her

“Beep Beep.” Candace's phone started saying she must have had an alarm set.

Save by the ball Foggy thought “what is that for” he asked Candace.

“I need to start heading over to the school to walk Fred home” Candace tells him, seemingly calmer now.  
They both get up and walk to the main office space just as Matt was holding his office door for Ruth coming out of his office.

“Did you have fun pumpkin?” Candace asked her daughter.

“I think we did with Ruthie`s amazing story about the unicorn and a horse” Matt answers for Ruth.  
Satisfied with that Candace and Ruth say their goodbyes, but As Candace walks with Ruth to the door she turns to the trio. “Oh, Foggy are Matt and Karen coming to the get together in a couple weeks?”

The Nelson are ways of getting together for something, whether it is a holiday or they just have seen you in a week. Since it's the middle of July it seems like it's just one of the I haven't seen you in a week. So there shouldn't be that many people there. But who knows who they will invite?

Foggy looks to both Karen and Matt, mostly to Karen but Matt will understand the pause for what he is asking them.

“uh, when is it.” Matt asked so he knew when he would have to show up.

“I think mom was saying August 8th and today is the” she pauses to remember the day and to do the math in her head. “Today is the 16th so like 23 days, 3 weeks.” She clarifies more.

“Am pretty sure I can come; I wouldn’t miss it.” Karen said sweetly to Candace.

“Matt, do you have planned that day, you come to so many of these I bet some cousins actually think you are a Nelson, just many times removed.” Foggy said, partly joking to Matt.

“Yeah I think I am free so I will be there.” Matt final answers after a moment.

“Hope to see you guys soon then, have fun with all your paperwork” Candace said finally leaving the office, and mostly joking to Foggy as she did see all the paperwork she had to do when she was in his office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting may be random but hopefuly close together, as it when I have time and I need to do my work too. but I have plans for this story and am determined now.
> 
> sorry again if their is bad grammar.

After his sister left Foggy waited until Matt gave the all clear that she wasn't going to come back and say what other test Foggy should take. 

Matt lifted his head to look more at Foggy after he was done listening. “She is gone.” he said.

“This is just great, really great.” Foggy said walking a bit away from the two to start to pace, then he turns to Matt “So you got all of that right. Everything she said.”

“Yeah and you are thinking of Rosalind, aren't you.”

“Yep.” Foggy popping the P all while runs his hand through his hair still pacing but now, he mostly just turns back and forth looking worried and thinking too much.

“Wait who is Rosalind.” Karen asked Foggy, or anyone willing to answer her as she has no clue who she could be.

“My mom.” He answered back almost tones less, no emotions behind his words to not give away how he feels about her, but since he never talks about her, Karen could probably guess how he feels about him.

“I thought your mom was named Anna.” She said plainly.

“Her name is Anna.” He said watching her face change putting all the pieces together so hopefully she is understanding, so he doesn’t have to say more.

“He is talking about his birth mom.” And There, “Thank you, Matt.” Foggy thought. He said it so Foggy didn’t have too.

“Oh.” Was all Karen said.

“Yeah.” Matt answers her knowing Foggy is too busy thinking.

“Wait, is it the Rosalind Sharpe.” She stood so she wasn't the only one sitting at their desk. “The one who give you guys bad looks in the count house, I never understood that. Wait if she your mom then that is more confusing.” And there Karen goes using her big brain to put every piece together even the ones that he hasn’t said.

“Yeah.” Matt said sounding unfaded from the question.

“That's her, Mom of the year, right.” Foggy final speaking up and looking at both having stop his pacing for a bit.

“Why didn't you say something? why does she act like that to you?” Karen said to her I will get an answer, or I will find another way.

“It's not that big of a deal, I don`t talk to her. And she is like that because she wants me to work for her but obviously, I said no. Oh, and yeah she also thinks Matt is holding me back from the real lawyer I was meant to be, her words not mine.” He throws his hand up as if he was going to block an incoming attack.

“What!” she exclaims.

“She is one of the top lawyers in New York, So she can go to the law schools and offer people internships or jobs even if she wants too. She saw foggy was at the top of our classes and have most likely read the new, so she knows he is an amazing lawyer.” And there Matt again helped Foggy when he didn't have too, even slipping in a little complement at the end because he knew that wouldn't hurt.

“You know, she was offering an internship when Matt and I were looking for one. She gives one to everyone who is around me. She was probably waiting for me to call her up and ask her why she didn`t give me one.”

“What! How could you know that was what she did.” Karen asked probably building a list of things to say to Rosalind if she ever gets the chance.

“She is one of the top lawyers in New York” echoing Matts words “And she even offers one to Matt without even looking at his papers.” He said totally over his mom and this topic already.

“He wouldn't even let me do a follow up when he learned I got the offer. That how I learn about all of this, it was one of Foggy reasons of why not to take the offer.” Matt said still wanting to talk about this as they do have their whole no more secrets thing. And yeah, he is right it is not fair for Foggy to not have told her before when they did do a list of all their enemies.

“And you know what this dork did, he emailed her about the whole thing.” Foggy said watching Matt do his whole hand on his hip and pushing my glass up, looking guilty.

“You know what you did, you were thinking. I can help my cool roommate and show him that his mom wasn't so bad.” he said to Matt with no heat behind it, to show he doesn't care about what he did now.

“She emailed me back” was all Matt said

“Yeah and what did that little email say,” Matt, foggy said “There was a mistake and that the offer wasn't for you” he answered for him so matt couldn`t sugar cost it for Karen.

“Foggy, I think you are reading too much into that” Karen said as if she should be calming one of them down right now but this wasn't a fight. They already had flight years ago so there was no one to calm. This means nothing to the two of them, now it's just what Foggy`s mom did.

“If it wasn't for him then they should have given Matt, to start off he was the top of your year, why wouldn't he get one, she just wanted me to call her as her reverse psychology to try and get an internship for me and my roommate.” he said in his I know am right because that how she is voice.

“But why?” Karen was going to say but Foggy cut her off “No, that's how she works, she's evil, and heartless.”

Getting the sign that they should drop this topic Karen then asked, “So why were you thinking of Rosalind now.”

“Candace just came in to say Ruth has the mutant X gene and that I should take the X test so I can know for the future if I am carrying the gene. As if Ruth has it, she probably got it somewhere, and Candace probably thinks your DNA is easily mutant-able now.” Foggy said

“And are you worried because your DNA is different from hers, and she might not know.” Give Karen an award that the understatement of the year and she got it in one guess.

“Yeah if you keep eating all these chemical fill '' Matt was trying to say under his breath but Foggy didn't need to have superpowers to hear him and know what he was going to say. “Hey, don`t you dare finish that sentence and leave my snacking habits out of this'' Foggy said pointing at Matt knowing he can totally tell what he is doing.

“Because Candace would want to know every point of that test and if she learned somethings, she doesn't like it when she will hold on to it and not let go until she knows why. A little like you when you get a story.” Foggy said to add to Karen’s statement.

“If you are scared of the test then maybe we can all take the test together, if that makes you feel better?” Karen suggested “Yeah and once we know what your test says we can figure out what you can tell her.” Karen finished saying when her idea finally made it all the way into her brain. Looking to both Matt and Foggy, proud of her idea. “oh, what now.” She said as now Matt Is the one looking uneasy at her idea.

“Do you think the radiation will come up in this type of test?” Matt said flat out.

“I actually didn't think of that.” great now the topic has moved to Matt`s problem, not mine Foggy thought thanks to Karen. So, it is lighting some of the pressure.

“What would that even look like.” He adds to this conversation.

“If you are talking about his actual chromosomes, they could be misshapen or replicated some of the genes for his senses and that why he has like more than triple the senses.” Karen add looking a bit up in through thinking if her train of thought got that right. 

“First, how do you know that.” Matt is now questioning Karen. 

“Oh, when I was at the Bulletin Ellison had me take over a story by another person in the office when something happens. The story was on this new law for mutants but the guy who was doing it, didn`t know a thing about mutants or genetics period. And you know people if you can`t show cited that are backed up by 10 scientists and their mom then they wouldn’t believe you. So short story I did a lot of research on mutants and genes. I even wanted to see if I could call up the famous Hank McCoy, because then I could get his point of view and everything. But I couldn't find his number.” Karen says, finishing with crossing her arms and looking a bit excited the way she only has when remembering one of her stories.

“I have his number.” Matt said not sounding like it was a big deal.

“You do! How do you have his number” She said, raising her voice a bit and a look in her eye that means you will tell me everything.

“A couple months back there were a couple of mutants going around who needed help, so I did, and I ended up having a little team up with them. When we are done, they give me the school's number, in case I run into more mutants in the city.” Matt explains again in his way of this is a totally a normal thing that happens to me all the time. 

“Okay you can corner him later and get all the information he knows. So, are we really doing this, the whole let see how mass up Matt`s DNA is, if my mom could be even more evil, and Karen just here for the ride? Foggy said getting them back on track of what they were first talking about.

“Yes, am up for it, if you are.” Karen said looking to excited now probably because if she is a mutant she can get more into Matt's mysterious hero world. It takes Matt a minute to answer, probably thinking something along the lines of what the worse that could happen, as he finally says. “Yes, am in.” Looking more at ease now.

“Okay, I can look into it where I can get three test and you two go back to your work, we really do have a lot of paperwork.” Karen said going back to her work, probably doing what she says later. Matt does as she says and Foggy does too, going back to his office knowing now he has no way of getting out of this, he just hopes it doesn't end too badly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I tried but it is also very late when i was uploading this chapter.
> 
> In the comics Matt can read some printed text if it is print in a cation way, so that waht he is doing here 
> 
> There is some science stuff but nothing to much right now.

Right now, there are three envelopes sitting in Karen's bag, they are there so Matt and Foggy are not tempted to look. They came in bit earlier this week, but they waited until Friday after work so that they can drink afterwards either because of what the test says or just because they need something afterwards.

“That should be all we need for the court date next week.” Foggy says as he holds the conference room door for their client and Matt.

“Ohh, all three of you young adults are so nice from helping us.” Their client Miss. Hoffman said to them.

“It is not a problem we love helping our city Miss. Hoffman.” Matt said with his charming smile that it was saved for the clients.

Miss Hoffman was a part of a mass eviction. Him and Matt practically went door to door asking people if they were also given an eviction notice, so they gave them their card and it added more evidence for an unreasonable eviction ruling.

They walked her to the door and ones she was gone, they turned to Karen. 

“Okay, was that's our last client today.” Foggy asked.

“Yes!” Karen said, moving to get the envelopes out of her bag.

Foggy let out a sigh of relief. It was killing him all day knowing Karen had the result in her bag, sitting in just the other room. It holds the answer to his whole mutant problem. If he wasn't a mutant, he wouldn't have to worry. As if his parents could be carriers then he would have had a 25% anyway, making him not a mutant. But if he was a mutant, well he can figure out the results first then he will see if he should worry more or not.

“Are we really doing this.” He had to ask again. Now since he had the envelope he doesn't know if it would be better if he didn't know, or not. As he totally would have had his powers show by now wouldn't they. Right? There are so many stories about how people are getting their powers young and young, and here Foggy is getting into his early 30s and still has no power. So either he is good or there must be something really wrong with him. 

“Am guessing you can hear my heart rate go up didn't you.” Foggy said when Matt put his hands on his shoulder guiding him for ones as they walked to Karen`s desk to get their results. “I don't need to hear your heart rate to know you are overthinking this, and I can also tell as I can small as you started to sweat more and your cortisol levels are going up” he said with a smile trying to be his creep but funny self.

“My what levels.” He asked.

“It's your main stress hormone, stop worrying for ones, Fogs. We will figure this out.” Matt said letting go of Foggy as they got to Karen desk.

Foggy finally had the envelope in his hands but he couldn't open it. “ So who is going first” he said as he didn`t want to and neither did Matt by the look on his face, was anything to go by.

“Fine you big babies, I will read mine first.” Karen said, already opening the envelope and looking at what it said.

“Okay that was uneventful, am not even a carrier I have no chase of the X gene.” she said looking a bit disappointed now. “I guess that go my chance of getting powers.” She added jokingly looking at Matt as he complaints about his powers all the time.

“There are other ways of getting powers to know.” Matt said maybe drawing this out too,so they don`t have to read their test results.

“Shh, you will give her the wrong idea.” Foggy said jokingly too.

“Okay now which one of you wants to open up their next.” Karen said, hands on her hips ready to open and read them their result herself if she had too.

There was another pause for time until Matt spook up.

“Why don't we do it at the same time.” Oh yes now it just like back in college when they never opened anything without the other.

“Okay.” He said nervously and so they both opened their envelope. Matt runs his figures over the words seeming able to read what is printed, and Foggy was there pulling his closer and closer to his face as if that will help him read it better.

“Hey, Karen what are the gene characters if you have the X gene.” He knows the answer, he just doesn't want to believe it. He needs to actually hear someone to say it for him to start to even thinking about it.

“You need two dominant, wait a minute, Foggy is that what it saying? Do you have the X gene? Do you have powers?” Karen quick fires the questions to Foggy.

Foggy looks up slowly and says “It may be a mistake, as then that should mean I have powers or something, right. I should be blue. Don't all tests have false positives sometimes.” Then Foggy looks up to Matt and sees him folding him up like there was nothing to be known from the paper but looking a bit tense all the while.

“What does your say Matty.” He is reaching his hand out to see if he will just hand it over. Matt doesn't do that, instead he puts his hand out for Foggy`s results.

“Let me see.” That is what Matt said, grabbing for Foggy`s test results.

“If you get to run your feelers all over my genes, I get to do the same to yours.” Foggy grabs Matt`s results when he was so focused on getting Foggy`s, his hold loosens.And he lets it go to Foggy without much of the fight because of it.

“Foggy, it says here that you have the X gene but, also Rosalind is actually in the system register as a mutant, that means you have the gene and should have powers.” Matt said, facing his forward hand running along the paper.

“Well if that was true, then I.” Foggy cut himself off, getting to a cation part in Matt`s results.

“What? Foggy what were you going to say?” Karen demands of him.

Foggy looks up at them from Matt`s results. “Matt you are a mutant! It says the same thing as mine! you also have the two genes1 you are also a mutant!”

“Wait let us focus on one thing at a time, Foggy talked first.” Karen said putting her hands up in a refereeing way.

“How is Rosalind a mutant, A register one at that? How have I not heard of this.” He couldn't help it, that was the first thing that came into his head. Rosalind was why he was in this mess to behind with.

“Yeah, much as I hate it, the register mutant list is in the public domain in New York anyone can look at it.” Karen said coldly, disgusted by the facts also that it is back to talking about Rosalind.

“Easy, she must have paid them to not talk about it, mutants in high places are big news and she is a high paying lawyer. If she has powers that she can use in a courtroom then she might get her license taken away.” Matt said, putting the papers on Karen's desk.

“What do you mean, if she has powers, she totally uses them in any way possible no matter what they are?” Foggy said, throwing his hands up. 

“What am I going to tell Candace, I don't even know how she feels about mutants' ' he added, freezing a bit in the realization.

“Don`t tell her, it says you should have powers but you don't. Say you've been too busy with court dates and random clients and you haven't gotten around to it. This then will give us time to figure out what is going on and everything. I bet she will even talk about it at the get to together, dinner thing so then we can figure out where she stands, And what to say after'' Karen said thinking for a minute

“Karen have I ever told you, that you are a life save and you are the reason we are still alive.” He said now not as worried.

“Aside you can be just a late bloomer.” She said trying to lighten the atmosphere in their little office. And it seemed to work as Matt also looked more at ease looking like he might make a joke too.

“Did you look that up when you did your story.” Foggy asked Karen

“No, but I can investigate it.” She said sounding willing to help Foggy, all she can do so that was a plus for him.

“I can also call Hank and the others too, as I think you will also want me to look into whatever mine means also” Matt said gesturing to the results still in Foggy`s hands.

“Did you and your mom ever talk about this in one of your little Talks.” Karen asks now, changing the topic back to Matt.

Both Foggy and Karen know about Matt and his mom`s talks, they were happy that he was at least trying to talk with her. But the last they heard it was mostly them sitting together and talking only some of the time.

“No, we didn`t.” Matt said, looking a bit grave.

“We haven't really talked about my powers since I was living under the church, and even then we didn't really talk about them, just that I couldn`t use them.” Matt added after a minute

“Do you think your mom has the X gene, or your dad.” Foggy asked matt

“Well they both had to at least be carriers for you to have it, if they didn't have the full gene.” Karen said to add into the topic.

“But there are also still random mutants and I did get hit in the face with chemicals when I was younger.” Matt obviously is still trying to say why he can`t be a mutant.

“Well we all know how bad the Murdock luck is, both of your parents could have been mutants” Foggy said walking to the office fridge after putting down the papers he was holding, seeing if Karen hid some beer in it for tonight.

“Did your dad ever talk about the X gene or powers stuff? Wait did he even know about your powers” Karen said now more into asking Matt everything he knew.

“My dad grew up in the time of the mutant outrage so if he was one he probably hid it. It must have been something small too, as I don`t remember him doing anything that could be labelled as a power.” Matt said after Foggy having found the hidden beers giving him one and taking a slip.

Then as Karen started to type in the number for some take out she said. “But you were what, 10 when he died so you may have not realized he was not normal at that age. It may have been because it use justs him and you, you didn't have anyone to compare your dad too” 

Foggy thought for a minute thinking that sounds like it could be ture. “Matt did you even tell you dad about your powers, as if he was a mutant then he was probably looking for your powers to show, so he could help. That may explain why he didn't say anything, he was just was trying to make it seem normal for you.” he finally said

“No but I was a kid I probably said something not remembering and he went into dad mode. Even if he did know he wasn't one for talking, so maybe you are right. If he thought it was just powers from him then, that explains why he didn't have me test if he notices the powers. Knowing the times, we grow up in and what they were doing to mutants.” Matt answers Foggy now seemingly buying into the idea now.

“Do you think you can ask your mom about this, maybe she would have known about his powers? Do you think she is the one with power then if it was not your dad?” Karen said after having finished ordering the food for the three of them.

“I don`t know, I will have to ask her” Matt said full aware both him and Foggy know he had a higher chance of not asking her then actually asking her.

“Well, I will toast to that.” Karen said just know getting to open her beer.

“To what?” both Matt and Foggy ask her, as both have a lot to think about now.

“To mutant powers and trying to make sense of them” She said as she raised her battle to the two of them.

Both Matt and Foggy clink their glass.  
And so they wait for their food and for the future that hopefully, Have more answers then questions, but knowing them that might not be possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I little longer then the last chapter but i really wanted to get to this part, and you will see what at the end.  
> Sorry again for an grammar mistakes

“Foggy. Foggy.” Karen somewhat calls while pointing her head into Foggy`s office after one of his clients lifted a little before lunch.

Foggy looked up from putting the flies he was looking at away knowing Karen only got like this when she got a story or a lead.

“I found some information out about mutants, I think you might want to hear.” She said getting a little excited he thinks she probably found something good, that she thinks may be the answer to his problem. It's been a little over a week since they got the test results back and Foggy has been doing some of his own googling but he knows Karen has her ways when it comes to finding things out.

“So, I was looking into mutants to see if I can find anything.” She starts walking into his office and closing the door after her moving to the chair in front of his desk.

“And I did, I found a story about a woman who got her powers in her 20s” she said, finally getting to the chair and taking a seat. Now this has got Foggy hooked as he couldn't find anything so the fact that Karen did show that she has powers of her own.

“I saw that there was this one story about someone who didn't know she was a mutant, and her powers manifest and was fired from her job for it. That part wasn't good but for use that was a good sign as they said that they think it came later as she had meningitis as a kid. It was in the argument for why they should make testing more prevalent and available for everyone. But look we have evidence of someone who was also a late bloomer. She looks at him looking very hopefully.

Foggy just looks at her knowing this will pop her bubble. “Am sorry Karen I never had meningitis; I was never majorly ill as a kid.”

“I, well I was looking into the mutant gene” Karen started to say but Foggy cut her off with a look

“What about your most stressful thing in your life.” She tried again knowing she had to have something to explain all of this.

“Honestly Karen I thought it was school but looking back on it there wasn't really anything stressful that I couldn`t handle as I had people who were for me. College and law school were some of my most stressful but also fun, I had Matt almost with me all day and my mom always called and made sure I was okay. I think my puberty was a normal one, no problems with my hormones, and the most trauma I had was in the bombing, and the whole daredevil and the punisher stuff.” He answers her calmly folding his fingers on his desk.

“Am sorry Karen, was there anything else because then we will just have to wait until Matt can call to see when we can go talk to Hank McCory, as I think that might be best. As they say about doctors, I don't think they like when you self-diagnose yourself.” He said add the last part at the last minute to try and lighten the mood.

Karen looked down to her lap thinking a moment then she started slowly sounding a bit unsure about what she was going to say. “There was another story, it was about a kid who was really powerful, but she had mental blocks in so her powers didn`t get out of control, maybe that what happened to you.”

He knows this could be it, reasonable even, you never know these days now with everything crazy that has happened. “I don`t know, do you really think that could stop powers in general or just a little part” then he thought a second “how do they even put mental blocks in, anyway.”

I don`t know, I don't have any other ways you can explain this, since people don`t really like mutants so there isn't that much stuff online, I guess we should just wait until we can talk to X men who actually know what they are talking about.” And with that they sit until Foggy`s phone starts to ring. It was his sister.

Later today was the Nelson got together and Foggy was a little worried, well a little more than just a bit, okay he was a lot worried. But he didn't have to think about that now as he was now with Matt sitting on a park bench waiting for Ruth soccer practice to finish up. Foggy just got a call from his sister only a couple of minutes ago asking Foggy if he could pick up Ruth, and bring her to their parents` house later. Foggy said yes, he would be fine with doing that as her practice was close to the office and he needed to take Matt outside for his daily fresh air. He didn`t tell her that last put but it wasn't that big of a deal with him and Matt going at lunch to go get Ruth so that were they were now watching them practice.

Foggy and Matt were sitting on the bench waiting for Ruth to finish up Matt sitting relaxed with his canes folded up sitting in his lap.

“So, what are they doing now.” Matt asked Foggy after a bit.

Matt could sense all the kids on the field but sometimes he had a hard time keeping track. one was Ruth. As all of the girls end up Smelling of glass, mud, and sweat, they also had all their hair up so matt couldn't tell if the girl with the hair sliding over their shoulders was ruth or one of the other 12 girls on the team so Foggy still narrated and tell him what they were doing.

“Right now, they are doing their cool down I think, I don't know anything about this sport. And I think they might do some goal practice.” He answered.

Both Matt and Foggy don`t mind waiting for Ruth to finish as they would have just waited for Karen to get back with food anyway and they can always message her to come over here if it lasts any longer.

“So how is the other guy doing.” Foggy asks knowing worrying about Matt and making sure he was good might take his mind off of his own problems.

“Good, it has been a bit slow so that was good.” He said moving his hands a bit while talking and then in a silence debated with himself if he should add more, Foggy guessed he won as Matt then added.

“I got a tip that something was going to happen in Queens on Monday and was going to tell Spider-man, but I remember he was saying that he had a big test coming so I handled it for him. The kid got a 90% on that test so it was good that he stayed home and studied. I told him to pay me back, he could meet me up to do some training. He still needs to work on his form a little, but he is doing better.”

“Well I think Matt, I don't know what to say. You seem like a good parent, as it seems like you got your kid in order with him being able to balance homework, and hero stuff. Your dad would be proud of you.” Foggy joked with him, he knows Matt cares about the little spider-man.

When Daredevil caught the first sound of Spider-man he could tell he was a young kid and he ran to Foggy and asked what he should do. He went back up and told him, he knew he probably couldn’t get him to stop as Matt wouldn't have too if he was his age, so he said he would help him not get killed so early and train him if he wanted him to or not. Matt told him that the kid got so excited as he thought he was going to focus on him to stop him almost falling off the building, but Matt caught him before he fell. And so Daredevil started to keep one ear open for any word from or about spider-man, that is also how the Devil also started to have sightings in Queens. 

“My kid, how about yours kids.” He said to Foggy with a laugh also most coming out behind his words.

That is true Matt didn't even know Spider-man`s name just yet, he just knows that he was a teen who needed help with his homework and his fighting. And Karen likes to joke that Foggy`s nieces and nephew were Foggy and Matt`s kids as they all love them both and Spider-man was Daredevil`s kid. But Foggy wouldn't put it past Matt to give the little spider a little card to Nelson and Murdock`s law office in case he ever needed help.

“Ruth is doing well. She started school last week, she said she was having fun, being friends with some of the new kids in class.” He said looking back to the field to spot Ruth running after the ball, with a big smile on her face then he watched as it turned to be a bit worried as she called out an ‘are you okay’ when she saw a teammate fall and offer her a hand.

“We might have a scientist on our hands as just the other day she was trying to recite the whole periodic table song.” He comments to Matt after watching her help her teammate up.

“What's wrong with that?” Matt said with a smile knowing full well that Foggy's most hated class was science back in college.

“Am a law person Matty I don't know any science, if she goes to the science side what will, I have to talk to her about.” He said faking a dramatic tone.

“It will be okay Foggy, I can get you some talking tips from spidery, everyday he comes to me smelling like a different chemical, he says he loves science but he doesn't love the other people in his science class. As they don`t do the lab right and he the one who ends up having to small the sulfur all day.” Matt said, putting a hand on Foggy`s shoulder for a bit.

Foggy just looks at him, he has only a little idea of what Spider-man can do. But Matt seems to understand without him asking.

“He has some highest sense, not as good as mine but slightly better than yours so when he comes, he always apologizes after lab day, we have had some problems but it's all alright.” Matt answers Foggy`s thoughts.

“Wow.” Was all he could say then he remembered a little news story about the Spider “Does he make jokes, I heard he makes a lot of jokes.”

“Oh , he does jokes, a lot. Sometimes when I say I have to go, he will ask if I have to go down to Georgia.” Matt said with one of the most tried sounding voices Foggy has heard, and with that he can guess that only a small bit of his jokes make it into the news.

“Ha, I can't believe that kid, I need to meet him one of these days.” He said after letting Matt have a minute probably to relive all the jokes and puns Spider-man have told him.

“You will one of these days.” He answered back.

“What about Fred.” He then asked Foggy. “What is happening with him.”

“Oh, that troublemaker, you know he started fourth grade a little bit ago well.” Foggy said starting in on a story he heard from his sister.

“Yes.” Matt said letting him go on.

“He tries to argue why the teacher should finish the chapter for story time. The teacher was reading some kids book to the class and she ended on a cliffhanger in the mid of a chapter. He already heard the book as it was one that he probably bought over when you were there, and I was watching the kids. So, he raised his little hand to the teacher and said she should read the end of the chapter as it wasn't fair for the other kids to have to wait for the next day to learn what happened. Then something about how it was a really good chapter and the other kids wouldn't be able to focus on the lesson if the teacher didn't finish the last four pages of the chapter” He said with a little pride behind his words.

“Oh, I think you are rubbing off on that kid, did she read the last pages.” Matt asked with his smile back on his face.

“I know I am a bit proud and yes she read the last pages.” Foggy said back to Matt.

Matt was about to reply but stopped and turned his head a bit. As if he was trying to hear something then he turns to Foggy.

“Foggy, Ruth!” he said quickly looking up in the direction of the little soccer team, to the goal where Ruth was 

While the two were talking. Ruth was helping her teammate practice catching the ball coming at her in the goal. But one thing she didn't count on was her x gene picking right then to express by having the ball she was kicking to her teammate go right through said teammate.

When Foggy and Matt got to the little league team there was a group of young girl’s crowd around the goal talking adamantly, asking the girl who was in the goal if she was okay. And There was Ruth walking away from her team, a woman who was probably the coach walking over to her just coming from the group of girls by the goal. Who may have been asking what happened?

But all of that doesn`t matter to Foggy. What he cared about was his little Niece walking by herself radiating what seemed like sadness and confusion as she walked to the side of the field. Right then he broke away from Matt so he could jog the rest of the way to get to Ruth sooner. He knows what she needs. And Matt was capable of walking over to the field by himself.

“Hey, hey, Ruthie, what happened? Are you hurt? Did you get hit?, Were the girls over there being mean to you?” Foggy didn't waste any time; he just wanted to make sure she was okay. He said all of this when he finally got to her after she stepped off the field. Now he was kneeling in front of her so they are face to face, he is rubbing the sides of her arms trying to comfort her as he talks.

“I. I don't kno. “she tries to say but stopped sounding pitiful, she then leans forward a bit to put her head on his shoulder.

Matt caught up right a few moments later just as the couch came up to foggy, to ask who he was.

“This is Foggy, he is Ruth`s uncle, and am Matt his business partner. We came to pick Ruth up as her mother asked us to.” Matt answers for Foggy letting him and Ruth have their space for a bit.

“Did you know she has power, Ashley the girl who was in the goal said she kicked the ball and it went right through her.” The coach said not holding back.

“We are working on that.” Matt said his voice is a bit tight, Foggy knows that tone he is getting ready to argue if he needs too. If he had to guess what Matt was doing, he probably has his cane in front of him holding it with both hands looking calm but if you look closely at his knuckle you would see that they were white . Because Matt sees Foggy`s family as his family and he will do not anything for his family.

“What do you mean working on it, do you know how dangerous a kid with powers are.” Her voice went up a bit, also seemingly really to fight if needed.

“Her powers aren't your concern, she didn't hurt anyone did she. By what you said she sent the ball right through her, it didn't touch her.” Matt says going into full defense lawyer mode now.

“But it scared her, she scared the whole team.” The coach said back.

“I can't see because of obvious reasons but tell me if I am right” Matt said tilting his head a bit to remind the lady of his sunglasses, and who she was talking to. “But because you are over here and not with the other teammates am guessing you only have one crying kid on your hand.” Matt knowing this as he hears Ruth is the only kid crying.

“You sound like you are saying the other girl is the victim here, but Ruth is clearly more upset. She doesn`t understand why you are upset and none of the other girls are checking on her. You just said that she scared them all. Even though they all have been friends and been playing together for about two years now, if I remember correctly.” He is right as he remembers being there with Foggy telling him two years back how amazing Ruth would be at soccer.  
They all went to get ice cream when Ruth told them. He still remembers hearing the smile in Foggy`s voice, Ruth`s Laughing when Foggy teases her that she needs to try and do softball with him and Matt could smell the trail of ice cream both were dipping because they keep talking.

“So if you don't mind I think it is best for Foggy and I to take Ruth back to our office so she can calm down, and if you must know we will also watch her powers as we care” Matt said not giving her a chance to answer knowing he had won, this little argument. He walks over to where Foggy was still kneeling in front of Ruth. He tapped Foggy`s foot with his cane to say he was there, moving a bit to look like he was getting right to stand for a bit if Ruth needed more time until they could leave but he was also blocking the view of Ruth's teammate taking the eyes on his back so Ruth didn't have to.

And that the Matt who Foggy remembers, is the one who has his back when he needs him and the one who would probably go to war if he asked him to. 

He doesn't want to rush her but he knows it would be better if they are back in the office but he needs to grab her sports bag to go. But he also doesn't want to leave Ruth as she is clearly upset by what happened. But he knows what it's like to have everyone’s eyes on you and he just needs a quick look up to see that her whole team is still looking at them, they are too far to see their faces but hopefully they aren't all bad. “Ruthie which bag is yours, am going to go grab it for you.”

“The the green one, it has blue stripes on it.” she said it coming out muffled from her head being still on his shoulder.

He stood up slowly and then he rushed over to where their bags were. As he looks back up to where Ruth was. She was just there warping her nose with the back of her hand. When then he sees Matt taking a step a bit closer to her with his hand out, patting the air a bit until he touches the top of her head. Then he pulled her in close, in a short hug or protected hold, almost to protect her from the world around them. Foggy knows until he figures out what the deal is with why he doesn't have powers. Matt is the best person for her right now even though she doesn't know it. As Matt has gone through the whole power’s thing for a majority of his life. So, he understands.

At that thought he reaches both of them coming up at Matt`s right side, he lets him grab his elbow again to walk back but Matt reaches his hand out to Foggy. he just looks at it for a couple of seconds until Matt just says “Bag.”

Then as if they have done this a billion times Foggy grabs his cane to hold so he can put Ruth`s bag into Matt`s hand, Matt putting it onto his shoulder and reaching back for his cane, and Foggy hands it back. Then that left Foggy`s hands free so he could hold Ruth`s hand.  
Ruth was still face first into Matt so he first tip her shoulder lightly used to how he does it with Matt, she looked up and turned to that side he tipped on and he reached his hand out wordless and let her have time to grab a hold of it. And so, they walked back to the office. Matt holding Ruth`s bag and holding on to Foggy, Ruth holding onto Foggy holding his hand and trying to walk as close as she can without disrupting their walking, and Foggy is there leading both of them crowded sidewalk by dammed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The person Karen was talking about is Rachel Argosy if you wanted to look her up.
> 
> And what do you think, how was it. I couldn't wait to show what powers I give Ruth.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey anyone who is reading this story, I finally finished editing his monsters, it is a long chapter. Almost doubling the word count but I also couldn’t wait for his chapter too and I didn't really want to cut up this into more parts, so here is a really long chapter. Am still learning how I should write fics so hopefully this was okay, as sometimes I miss a part as forget to write out, like what they are doing when talking as it all happening in my head and I forget that people need to know that part too. And this is also changing the tags a bit so make sure to look at these, it is not too bad just some fighting. Sorry for grammar stuff again.

When the three of them got back to the office Karen was there waiting for them.

“There you guys are, I was.” She cut herself off when she saw Matt open the office door to Foggy holding Ruth`s hand, while she was still trying to stop crying.

“What happened.” She instead asks while walking to them.

“Her powers kind of showed up a bit.” Matt told her when Karen got close enough, he could just whisper it into her ear. But Ruth must have still understood what he was telling her as at that she pulled her hand away from Foggy`s. But he wasn't planning on letting go so her hand went right through his. Once they realized what happened she started crying a bit more.

Foggy looked up helplessly at what he should be doing right then, but Karen stepped in, after seeing what happen and then seeing Foggy`s face she told Ruth.

“It's okay, it's all going to be okay.” She reaches out a hand but stops short when Ruth pulls away a bit probably thinking the hand will just go through her.

“No it not, mom said if my powers show up I need to tell her and she had this weird look on her face like it wasn't okay” she said voice coming out small trying to close in on herself but foggy got back and warp her into a hug that he know she needed as she didn`t flight it nor did he just go right through her.

“If you are weird then am weird too.” Matt told her still but Foggy`s side.  
This took her aback

“You do, but.” Ruth looked up a bit from foggy to matt maybe making the content of the words, Matt just told her.

“yeah I know what it's like. My powers are just a little different.” He said. Ruth looked at him with interest.

“I can hear thing.” He said one of the simplest ways to explain his powers. “I can hear your heart right now, and I know your mom packed strawberries in your lunch today as I smell them.” Matt was still holding her bag, but it was still zipped up. He knows Ruth must remember that Candace uses these color lunch boxes so even if Matt had some light perception, he wouldn't have seen great red balls that could be strawberries in a box.

“So, can you trust me when I say this? It will be okay, and you will learn how to control your powers.” Matt said, walking to Karen’s desk to put Ruth`s bag in a safe spot.

“Karen, how many clients do we have blocked for the rest of the day; can you tell that that I will be handing them by myself instead of the two of us.” He said as he put the bag down and Karen went over to him to look at their calendar.

“I can't let you do that.” Foggy try to argue but saw matt determined look on his face

“Yes, you can let me do this as you have other stuff to work on” he tilts his head a bit in Ruth's direction. He knows this will be best for the both of them as he could tell foggy`s heart rate also haven`t calmed down since the event that just happened.

“Okay.” Foggy throws in the towel he knows when he can't argue with Matt. But it seems like Matt has missed judging how tired Foggy was as he looked surprised at his words. He probably had a long speech plan to get Foggy to rest but he doesn't have to, as unlike some people Foggy knows when he should take a break.

Matt and Karen just watch as foggy guide Ruth into his office where they know he has a couch and both know they are most definitely going to fall asleep, taking the time to take a nap that was needed.

Once they both were sitting one the couch Ruth asked him “Does Matt really have superpowers.” She probably has some small trust issue that Foggy needs to work out with her mom as it might be from all the bad talk about heroes in the news and everything, but he can do that later.

“Yes.” Was all he said as he tried to get comfortable on his couch, knowing he probably wouldn't get up for a while. After he got settled, he reaches out to try and hug Ruth to pull her in but she seat there frozen maybe a little overawed now from this information.

“Ruth it will be okay.” He told her finally getting her to hug her “Matt got his powers when he was much younger then you” this got her to look back up to Foggy, he brushed the hair out of her eyes when she did “He said it took a lot to figure out who to control them.”

He stop for a minute “ I believe he still haven’t told he the full story about all of it, as I still see him have some problems since he can't really turn his powers off, I seen him hurt because of it all the time. ” he said this quitting not trying to scare her but she waited for him to finish.

“I know it will hurt and I know it will be hard but I also know you can control your powers.” he said, then he added “because I believe in you.” He waited a bit more then added “ this also means you can tell me about these things, and I should tell you too.”

She looks away a bit, he gives her a minute to take what he said in, then she looks back at him. “Can I tell you another secret? “ Foggy said quietly, she didn't say anything but her eyes told him that she wanted to know, she moved so she was comfortable in his arms then she looked back at him as a sign to go on.

“Am supposed to have powers too.” She froze again a bit. Foggy can see the gears in her head moving as she looks at him so he added. “ I took the same test you did, I don't know why they aren't showing but am here for you; both me and Matt and we will figure this out together, okay.” she lay her head on Foggy shoulder, he waited a moment then added.

“It's late to take a nap but am letting both of us so as I don`t need any off matt powers to know you are still upset.” Ruth close her eyes a bit then opens them again and said

“But what about mom.” She said in a small voice.

“Why don't we don`t tell her right now, let just rest.” And with that Foggy kissed the top of her head softly and they both fell asleep.

* * *

“Hey sleepy heads, how does time fly when you are having fun.” Matt was standing in front and the two, pointing foggy with his cane.

“ uhh oh. ” Foggy just morns.

“What's the matter? “Matt asked, Foggy could hear the slight edge of worry in his voice.

“Uh I think i'm starting to get a headache, doesn`t sleep usually help stop these not cause them.” Foggy said rubbing his head where it hurt. He wouldn't normally tell Matt about his little pain, it just a small one and foggy have been told that migraines run in the family, so he was used to this. But he knows Matt has some Excedrin in his desk and he will probably have a better time tonight if he doesn't have a headache right now. He could feel Ruth stir a bit, from them talking. But he must be more tired than he thought as he closes his eyes for a minute and Matt is back and is smiling a bit soft and sweet, handing him a water bottle and a pill.

“Thanks. “ He said taking the pill and getting up then the next thing he knew they were leaving and getting into a cab, Matt, Ruth, and Karen in the back and Foggy riding shotgun up front all heading to the Nelson's meats.

* * *

The cab ride wasn't too bad; it was just them sitting preparing themself to whatever was going to happen tonight. They just listen to the radio, it then turn to something about mutants and hero are evil, Foggy was going to ask the cab driver to change it when he realized what they radio was saying but the driver beat him too it. And if Foggy wasn`t just looking at the radio he would have missed the little sparks coming from the driver's fingers.

Foggy was now thinking, he must walk by so many people with powers and just didn't realize it until now, as only a few years ago he still thought it was just something from a comic book. Before he knows it, they have stopped at their destination, he stayed a bit to pay the driver with him adding a little tip. Foggy knows if it was someone else who saw the sparks coming from the guys figure then they may have made him stop the cab and have gotten out and probably say they should get the ride for free. So, it wouldn't hurt to give him a little extra. While he did this the others stepped out unto the sidewalk. Ruth in between Karen and Matt. Matt was the closest to him who was waiting for him to go in, when he got onto the sidewalk put his elbow up letting him take it and they walked to the shop, where Foggy`s parents live above.

“We are here.” Foggy yelled once they stepped into the room they got a choir of hey`s, it's Foggy, Matt, and Karen, in return and like always someone called out “How are those briefs doing?”

And at the same time, him and Matt call back at the same time “Still stapled together.”

Karen lanes over to say into Foggy`s ear. “You guys still aren't going to explain that to me I guess.”

And all she got was a ‘Nope’ from Matt and a smile from the both of them

Karen laugh at their antics, she move off to say hello to Foggy`s parent the hosts and then going off into the groups of people around the room to find someone to talk to or a story, but with the nelson family she wouldn`t have a hard time doing either of these things. Ruth stayed by the two of them for a while until some of the cousins pulled her away. Froggy went around saying `hi` to some of the people who were there, pulling Matt along too and using him as a get way when he didn't want to talk for very long.

“How about a drink.” He asked Matt as he wanted something to do.

“Sure, if you find one.” He teases tilting his head in a foggy direction a bit.

Oh, he knows he can find something, his family probably already finished off a couple of bottles in the first hour of seeing each other.

“You can sit here while I will go forth and find beer, unless you just want to stand here looking like an idiot in the middle of the floor.” foggy teased back.

“I think I will take that seat please.” Matt said with a smile.

“Okay Here a seat for you.” He said leading him to one of the chairs in the living area.

“Thanks fogs.” Matt said, still smiling as foggy walked away.

He walked to the kitchen were his mom was

“hey.” he come up and give her a side hug as she was still cooking something at the stove

“You just missed Brett his and his mother, they stopped by to say hi.” His mom said address him

“Aww, better luck not time.” he joked with her snapping his fingers in a fake disappointing way.

“He said you were still giving his mom cigars” she waved her cooking spoon at him.

“I gave them to him, he decided to give them to Bess, and she likes to smoke. She said it relaxes her.” He said in his defense.

“It's bad for her health.” She told him.

“I think I am more likely to get cancer then Bess.” Foggy said without thinking as he garbed for the beers

His mom stopped and turned to him.

“Right, right, I am knocking on wood see.” He moved quickly to the wood table top and knocked “No jinxing here, no sir.” He told her after he was done.

Foggy looked up back to where he left Matt “Oh look the girls have trapped Matt I have to go save him.” It was a bad attempt at escaping his mom, but it worked. And so he fake rushed back over to Mat and the younger girls. The group was made of his other niece, and some of his younger 1st and 2nd cousins.

“Is that true, you did law stuff for the fantastic four.” One of them asked Matt.

Oh yes the old hero talked Foggy just thought it was just fun and jokes but that was until Matt pulled him into the hero world, almost kicking and yelling.

“Foggy actually deals with more heroes than me. “Matt said putting it all on Foggy and oh yes because Matt rather fight another random bad guy then talk to another hero. Foggy was just going to hand Matt his beer as he had his hand out for it but he tried to tease him by pulling it away right when he was about to grab it, but he remembers where he was so he quickly hands it to him.

“Which ones” was the next question.

“Well their Powers man.” They just look at him in surprise, oh yeah, he forgot that he didn't read the law, as Luke was listed as Power man in the hero listing but people normally just hear the new call him by his name. “That`s Luke cage, there was Iron Fist, I`ve seen Spider-men,” He slip that one in to sound cooler, and he knows they like him, “and Jessica Jones”

“What about Daredevil I hear you talk about him saving you a ton of times.” oh matt was trying to be funny now was he.

The girls start to elbow one another, he wonders why then one of his younger cousins spoke up “ I think she looks nice.” She admits

The other ones start to laugh a bit “Hey I bet each one of you have a little crush on at least one of the heroes.” There he fixes it he thought as they started to turn red and look guilty. Matt looked like he was trying not to laugh as their joke just turned on them. And they started to call out their crush Foggy`s didn`t think they would do it but if they wanted. They said names like Spider-man, Nova, Cap and a joking voice maybe one of his other older cousins who heard the end of the talk as they said squirrel girl, that start a laugh that went all around the room some probably didn`t know what they were laughing about but ones one person start they couldn`t stop.

“hey I heard she pack a mean punch she even have like a squirrel army” that cousins called but, Foggy was then call off by one of his little cousin asking Foggy “Do you have a crush on a hero”

That took foggy aback a minute thinking what could he say to them looking right up to Matt, who was taking a sip of this beer looking all too cool “ I think Daredevil. “ Matt almost drank his beer wrong. Foggy knows Matt would hear him so why not make it sound like a joke, Matt said he has tried to not listen to his heart so he thought this most came from the surprise of the words.

No one said anything for a bit, thinking he said something wrong but then he guessed his little niece was still thinking of squirrel girl and asked “Does she really have an squirrel army.” Seemingly not having haer Foggy. Matt smiled and kept on talking about some hero, he said all of this in 3rd person but he knows Matt was the one who was really there when I all went down.

Foggy walked back over to the other side of the room deciding Matt doesn`t need saving from the girls if he was just going to tease him the whole time.

He debated going to his dad as he really want to talk to him about well about everything, he then look around seeing Karen was talking in a group that had Candace, and his sister in law they all look to Foggy probably telling Karen some blackmail stuff which Karen may or may not use on him or she already know all of it, from a very bad drank night with Foggy that he doesn't remember so he walked back over to his mom.

“How did the saving Matt go.” She said as she saw him walk back over to him.

“Very badly, he betrayed me.” He said learning a bit on the table next to her

“Oh, poor baby.” She joked.

“I am the baby.” He joked back even though he was the oldest of his siblings.

“Well does the baby want to lick the spoon from the frosting.” She pointed the spoon at him, the one she was just finishing using to put the frosting on the cake that was for after dinner.

“Before dinner, how could you even suggest that.“ he garbed for the spoon faking disappointment in his voice.

She pulled it away, giving him a look.

“Am sorry, but I would still want the spoon. Please.” Giving her a bit of a puppy dog look

“Thank you.” He said as she handed the spoon to him then she joked “Don`t tell your mother.” She pointed him in the side lightly, smiled all the while. He smiled back at her

“What do we have here.”

It was Matt seemly have gotten next to him without him realizing it

“This is my comfort food, you can't have any as you are way, I looked for it.” He joked with Matt starting to eat the frosting.

They talked for a bit again over some random stuff keeping it mostly work stuff since who knows who is listening in on them then after a bit. Foggy`s his mom called out it was time to eat, he stood up and guided Matt to the table like always.

* * *

It was good for a while when they were eating, his seat was at one side of the table, his mom right next to him on his left and at the head of the table with his dad at the other end. Matt on his other side in case he needed help, Karen was more by his dad around all his cousins and nieces they all seem to have taken a liking to her. Talking all about her stories she has read and writing some of them going back to the hero topic. But one of them has surprisingly read a lot of her stories and is super excited to meet her even remembering her full name and one of karen`s lesser known stories.  
So they got into to it and keep talking, he know she felt bad to tell the little girl that was wasn't with the paper any more but she did go in to tell her about her new P.I job and write down her new blog so that she could read some of her articles on there if she wanted.

Ruth was also down there on the other side of Karen going back and talking to her and asking questions if they started talking about a story that was on a topic she knew or liked.

But then they started on a sports story and Karen did, and Candace asked how Ruth`s soccer practice went, Ruth was frozen in her seat probably reliving what had happened today. Foggy heard little parts of the talk until then as he was talking some more to his mom but Foggy didn't have to look to know she probably felt anxious, just by what he heard.

He tried to save her. “It was good, I think we might have a star player in our family.“ Then he tries to change the topic without looking so obvious “How about you Fred, have you done anything in PE that you want to try out more, or how about a new book you started to read.” All he could say was that he tried, hoping a little that Matt would step in to at least help a bit, but he was still in the middle of eating and then his uncle in law stepped in.

He was one Foggy didn't really like but was happy that he doesn’t have to see that side of the family very often as he was one of Candace`s in law. But they were visiting the kids so Foggy had to deal with him now, and his view of him darkened even more as he cut him off. He was trying to talk to Fred, Candace`s son as he hasn’t talked that much. The Uncle was sitting next to him and said something to Matt, who wasn`t ready for the attack. He doesn't know why he asks Matt as to most Matt was just here as a long-time friend of Foggy.

“So, have you had many clients dealing with the mutant registration act, I bet you take the blind thing seriously, meaning you will take any case. I mean I bet you've taken on a lot of mutants people can't stand looking at.” He said not holding back, the whole table stopped talking and started to look at either Matt or the Uncle.

But before Matt could actually speak the other man kept talking as if we wanted to know his option.

“I think all of them to be registrar some of these powers are too powerful and are crazy, are they even using their powers right and they are way out of control.”

And at this point Matt was done was going to speak up ready to give him a piece of his mind but was cut off again but this time by Foggy`s own sister.

“I just can't understand them sometimes, their powers are crazy you know. They are risking everyone because they want to have their powers''

Foggy was speechless as that was his sister talking, he looked over Ruth and she was trying to make herself as small as she could in her chair. And Matt he didn't even have to look he can just feel the rage coming of of him but it was Foggy himself who spoke up to the to of them

“Okay, first these crazy powers are from people to scar to get help because of you people like you. They hid their powers and don't getting training that would help them because they are scared and that how things out of hand, and yes their powers can come on a really bad time for people but they didn't plan that, it just happens it not something easily controlled, and it doesn't mean that they wanted it to happen too. Yeah, some people`s mutations are powerful but sometimes it's just transparent skin so you shouldn't put everyone in one group labeled mutant: warning they are all evil.

“That's why I think it should be required that every hero should have the suppressant so they can control their powers more.” His sister said calmly not seemingly understanding how big of a topic they have just brought up.

Oh now she did it. Foggy can feel it in his bones, the little noise in the back of his head, that headache coming back slowing creeping in. Now he wasn`t just looking up information on himself when he spent open hours goggling. He looked into these so-called suppressants Candace was talking about, the same ones that she was planning on getting ready to give to Ruth.”

“I think you need to do more reach. Not every person with powers is a mutant. There are some that are called mutates and these people had something happen that changed their biology.” yeah that what they thought Matt that was just a few weeks ago when some new information came to light.

“That's like comparing Captain America to, too. “Which X men have they not been given a bad name in the news lately “To Shadowed cat.” Nice Going Foggy you couldn't pick the one whose powers were the closest to Ruth`s. But Cap was good. He knows Candace had a kid hood crash on him when they all thought he was just a fiction character. Still, how could that only be a few years ago? They have come a long way since these days.

“Cap is a mutant as he has exposure to super-soldier serum, and Shadowed cat is just a mutant, there is a difference. And these suppressants they were never put through animal testing they went straight to testing them on human because they wanted to stop their powers so much. Do you know how many people died from these experiments? And it doesn't even work for everyone, they can have bad reactions. And what about people with physical changes, are you just going to mock them as there no right way to fix them?” Okay not all of that was trust, what he said was true but there actually have been other drugs for mutants that were made by other mutants safely. But he was guessing from what she was saying she only looked at the ones that the doctors told her, the ones that cost the most money that make their promise to work the best.

“Wow, I didn`t know you had these strong feelings about this Fogs.” She said and wow that was the understatement of the year.

Lucky for Foggy, Matt cut in probably trying to save him from this mess. He thinks there are other people at the table trying to stop this topic from going on much more, he could feel in the air of the room.

“We need to look up all of the facts when in court, so we normally do a lot of research. If we don't have them we might get blind side by feelings and not facts, or the opposing counsel might know a little fact that we didn't take into account and get the ruling. And to answer or question, yes, we have had some people come in asking about discrimination law.” Matt said all this as if he was in the count room trying to get the jury or in this case the rest of Foggy`s family on their side.

Matt was right they were having more people coming for these types of cases, They were probably most of Matt por bono work right now. He does almost 50 % pro bono work or a bit more, he hasn't looked at the books lately. But another thing Matt like to argue with is if you do more cases as a whole then the 50% can be a bigger number of cases. As Foggy news if it a slow night Matt will take on some the small case of the discrimination stuff. Most is let people know you can sue with the lawyer right there with the paperwork ready if the discrimination is from a higher up. Or if the people was really just nasty to them, and it not really worth trying to work there then maybe they can try and filed something, to get the client some money so they have time to look for another job.

“ I just don't trust anyone with powers, with everything in the news right now.” That was his sister again. Why is she acting like this? Her own daughter who she knows is a mutant is sitting right not to her, her son who might also be a mutant is on her other side. She is even facing down Matt, a full-fledged hero with secret powers and her brother; Foggy who she doesn’t even know is one of these fracks she is talking about. As if his powers are broken are something, he might be even more messed up. With that realization it seems like the whole table sighed like all of them know the truth.

They were going at it just like if he was in court. Karen looks like she has something to say, but holding her tongue very hesitant. Then Matt cut in but in a way he didn't expect.

“How much do you trust me.” Matt said coolly not a edge to his word all the while he took off his glass, folding them neatly and calmly setting them down in front of him trying his hardest to look right at Candace but his eyes were probably un focused and looking up.

Foggy would guess this is most of everyone’s first time see Matt without his glass and the air seem as it left the room. He know the only other time Candace have seen his eyes at Christmas when they were back in law school, the kids were messing around with Theo and they knocked Matt over who was sitting on the floor with Foggy sitting with him and Candaces and their parents were watching, they were still learning how they should act around Matt as they would still forget and would try and show Matt a picture and he would just play along and guess what was on the page as it kind of hard to explain to a kid what it mean to have zone light perception but when Matt fall over knocking his glass off you could see the chemical sacring around his eye and the shock of it scared the kids as they were young and it was unexpected, it probably didn't help that to make them stop talking about able being blind it in front of Matt every time he came over. Foggy would joke that his eyes got knocked out so there were just black holds or his eyes were so damaged they could be knocked out very easily so they were waiting for them to pop out most likely.

But now Matt looked at Candace and he could tell she was more than a little uncomfortable, wondering what he was planning and what he is talking about.

“I don't know what you are doing.” She is trying to seem calm.

But matt just tilt his head to Foggy`s dad and asked him “Edward I think you need to take your medicine soon you don't want to miss a dose

His dad just looks at him wondering how he knows he haven't taken them yet, but Foggy knows for Matt it was just knowing he took medication, and smelling a really faint small of it on this breath knowing that means it's been a while at last since he took them.

He turns a bit to his mom “I see you trying putting lavender in the chicken finally, like you were talking about last time I was over, it was amazing like always.” Okay he is showing off his hearing as foggy knows it was just him and his mom when she was talking about trying something new for the next dinner. He knows Matt was in the other room probably bored from talking so he toon into Foggy and his mom`s conversation when cleaning up, talking about the food. And of course he could probably tell which farm all the spices in his food are from.

Matt right now was scanning the whole room trying to figure out if he needed to do his little magic trick on someone else, maybe on Candace for her to believe him.

He turns back to Candace, making up his mind.

Did you try that new coffee stop on fifth, the one with the nice big hyacinth plant right inside by the door? How was their coffee? Does it need a lot of sugar or do you just like it sweet, tilt his head a bit in a way to ask for an answer without saying anything. Okay that was really showing off now as he could small the plant and the coffee with the sugar, he knows Karen likes to go there sometimes for herself and also likes sugar in her coffee sometimes so he may have smelled it then. but he could probably small the sugar on her breath or also small her glucose level maybe, and then he would also listen to her heart to know her answer.

It took a bit for Foggy to finally understand how some of his powers worked, and how he thinks. As it is in a totally different way then most would think.

“Do you still think you can't trust people with powers? He said when he was done and he put his glasses back on

And right now he could feel when he thought the weariness was just coming off of Matt as it took longer and longer for someone to speak up, Matt maybe thinking he might have gone just a little overboard.

“Wwwhat? Candace started.

‘What the, he most has been spying on them.” The uncle said Foggy can now say he kind of hates it now.

“How would he do that he can't see.” Now his wife chips in, because you can`t be shy if you are blind.

“But how he knows all the stuff about mom and dad then.” Candace said, sounding small like where things were finally making some sense.

And then it starts the yelling, the questions, the pointing figure. Oh, it was even worse for Foggy as his headache just added tension to the whole scenario, and this was his family who was at the start of this.

“Why not have some more dessert.” His mom tried to cut the tension by trying to change the focus.

Yes, that will make it all better. His mom's cake can win wars if you try, but then something had to go wrong again. It wasn't her fault as Ruth was only trying to help and maybe trying to get away from her mom for a bit. But the Murdock lucky have taken it hold and come in waves it can rub off on anyone who has been by Matt for too long and Foggy has almost been by Matt for years.

As when Ruth stood up to help his mom but instead of the awkward move of trying to get out of a chair that is too close together she went right through the chair not thinking. And this caused another wave of yelling. They were fighting and shouting about how you can`t trust mutants, Matt is some of the best out there right now as he can control his powers, yelling about Candace should have tested Ruth sooner, should have given her the suppressants right away. Even though Foggy just went off on saying how bad they were, and he was all and ready to start calling out all the sign effects if he needed.

But he guessed the bright side was he could see it was his in-laws who he didn't like who were against mutants and it was his other family who supported them and just wanted to know what was going on, so that was normal as who doesn’t not like their in-laws. But he does have to say he loves his mom as she was defending Matt and Ruth saying things like Matt was just trying to show you powers can be controlled and you already someone with powers. And while she was saying he watches as she rushes over to Ruth and Fred saying that they should stay with her and Edward. Foggy really does love them but his headache was getting so bad but he wanted to put his head down, or yell at all of them to stop thinking for a minute, something.

Then a thought pushed it way into his head, she probably waited for Foggy`s powers to show all of his childhood as he looked back to his dad and then back to foggy`s how was trying all he could to not put his hands over his ears, it was just so hostile in the room.

He could see Matt and Karen looking at him so see if he was all right, both worried it was infected. He thinks his dad was on his side too but he wasn't saying anything to either side as it was two of his kids fighting. He probably knows too or last knows about Rosaline and how he should be a mutant. But then he steps in when Foggy needs him. As Foggy had it he was trying to tell them to stop to get the noise to stop, the noise that is making him feel thin, but his voice came out softer then he would have liked as his headache stopped them. And so his dad took it into his hand and yelled “Be quiet all of you.” Everyone froze as some of them have never seen his dad so mad. Foggy took the opening.

“I think we should leave, I can't do it with all of you right now, and all of you should know this pains me as I've been waiting for mom's cake for like a month now, and am just leaving it.” He said still when the headache declines a bit, He turns look for his cost then finally getting up and just walking out. Karen stops to get Matt and catches up with Foggy outside.

“Foggy wait up where are you going.” Karen said both her and Matt were trying to catch up to him.

I just have to go home, I have a headache, the pills I took didn't really help and on top of what happened I just need to go home.” He said sound really defeats not even looking back at you, but he stopped walking for a while waiting for them to catch up.

A bit behind him in low voice Matt told Karen he will make sure Foggy gets home safe, does she want them to wait until a cab comes for her. She said letting Matt walk to Foggy would be best so she raised her hand to flag down an oncoming cab while she got into the call and called out goodbye. Matt walked to Foggy. He could hear him folding up his cane to put it in his pocket, no one was really out and he walked this way maybe a hundred times now. When he got to Foggy, he handed him his jacket and waited for him to put it on Fogy office with his elbow, Matt took it.

“Are you okay.” Matt asked.

“No.” Foggy said truthful, that was a dumb question.

“Do you want to go to my apartment or yours? He then said

They walked slowly, they wouldn't in a rush Foggy still had time to pick where he wanted to go so he weighed the options in his head then Matt started to say something or try at least.

“Was, was it me. Am sorry if it was too much, I should have done that.” He finally said

“No, it was okay, we both know words right now probably wouldn't have worked, and I know you were just trying to show candace that she didn't have to be worried about people with powers' ' he said trying to insure Matt.

“I thought if she was going to frack out over the first person with powers, she saw close up I did want it to be Ruth, or to you even as you are her brother. You don't want her to think badly of you.

He didn't know what to say, he knows Matt cares about it just sometimes he doesn't think everything through before he says it.

“When I was in the orphanage, not many of the people talked to me, the nuns.” He said then laugh a bit, Foggy doesn't quite understand what he was getting at with this. “Now that I think of it, it was Maggie who tried to get me to talk with the new kids to tell them that it is okay and I can help with studying, you know all that good stuff. There was a girl she was a real spit fire with when she was young. They said she looked up to me, but I wasn't the best role mode I think.”

Now he gets if Matt didn’t have a sibling, but he had two other kids at the orphanage. “Where is she now.”

“You wouldn't believe me.” He said see he got Foggy interested, that was his plan, to try and get him to think of something else.

“Oh, come on you started the story.” Foggy said. it was just the to of them walking the street was dark and he just have the light posts to light the way

“She worked with Shield.” He said as these it was a normal thing.

“What no way. Do you think she knows about you?” Foggy said back quickly.

“I don`t know, but she has powers the last I heard.” He said. Again, like this was normal.

“What oh man. wait what is that tone. You did something didn't you?”. Foggy said, questioning him.

“I may or may not have run into her when there was an inhuman running around. I didn't realize it was her until I heard her name on her earpiece. “Was all he said.

“What why haven't I heard of this; you have to tell me now.” Foggy pointed his side a he said this

“I was on a rooftop trying to find the inhuman when she got to my roof top too, probably thinking I was after her guy, which was fair as I was. I was in my full Daredevil suit, her heart rate spick when she saw me, it spick a again when I turned to her. She calmly and trying to be quilt she said into her earpiece there was crazy guy in a devil costume on the roof.” He added.

“She called you crazy, well I would if.” Foggy tried to say.

“hey do you want my story or not.” This got a laugh out of him. “Yes.” Was all he gave.

“Well the person on the other end asked where she was, she was speechless and or and didn't know so I said hell's kitchen, that spooked her again but she repeated it to the other person, then explained and was like. “Sky, it said here in the file, wow there is not a lot, just that he is an unknown guy with unknown powers, he mostly stays in hell's kitchen and helps other heroes somtimes adn then he will run them out of his city, I don`t know if that means if he is hostile or not.” She got ready to fight putting her hands up but I realize who she was so I just told her your guy is at 12th and 6th and I jump off the building.” Matt finished telling foggy his story.

“ Yes, that sounds right , only your stories can end with a happy I jumped off the build.” Matt stops and Foggy looks up to see they are at the turning point to go to Matt`s or to Foggy`s. He picked Matt`s as right now he is doing a good job at calming him down and he didn't want to give him the chance to leave to go Daredeviling and make Foggy worry. He also didn't want to feel alone right now after his fight with his family. And if he stays at Matt`s he can forget about the work he has sitting at his table, there was also the added fact that there were less people in Matt's building so it is not as loud as Foggy`s, his walls are thin too, so pulling Matt to his building.

“Do you have any more stories?” Matt asking knowing that they helped

“What about the spider kid, got any idea of who he is.” He knows the odds are he was going to end with a story about one of them almost dying but he likes this, just them talking. He thinks it might be a cure to all of this as he just feels a wave of relaxing feeling come over him.

“He has been good, he cares a lot. gets hurt, but the good thing is he has a little healing factor so don't have to worry too much. Though once he got hit in the head and it messed up his hearing and got overawed as he also said he had some good senses and he passed out. All I knew was the kid was from Queens, so I brought him to my place. When we went back, I took his mask off so I could check his head and so it would be earlier for him to breathe. Panic, I tried to tell him it was okay. I couldn't find him out who he was, he was really worried but he passed out again soon after. so I let him sleep. I wasn't that worried about him seeing me as I would wake up before him. I left him a note and some food as I could already hear that kid was hungry. I left before he got up and like I said I wasn't worried I just told him to be safe if he had any bad symptoms he should have his head checked out. He was a good kid, made the bed and did the dishes, so whoever is raising them there is doing a good job. He didn't leave a note and when I saw him next, he didn't say anything so either he doesn't remember it, or he is acting like it didn't happen.” Matt said while Foggy just listened.

Foggy was getting a bit sleepy like all of the quiet mood of the streets is just washing over him, he knew Matt probably left some parts out about the kid so he wouldn't worry that much but he will try and remember to ask later.

“Got another thing else on the kid” Foggy asked in a low voice his headaches is still there but more in the background

“Well when he met he always had a sandwich from that one shop we stopped at, when we were going around queens we knew the one with the cat, I can`t remember the name.”

“Oh, yeah.” Foggy remembers going into that place. It seems like they have a lot of usual customers as when they went the owner was making jokes with the teen who was at the sandwich counter.

They stopped again as they got to Matt`s building and Foggy would guess he had a lot of ear droppers, as he also stopped talking so they didn't want to go down the hells talking about spiders.

They made it to his apartment and went inside it, as dark as always with the light from the billboard outside letting in red light that was slowly turning purple.

“Did you want something or just go to bed?” Matt asked as he had let go of Foggy when they came in and he went off to find some sleeping clothes for him to wear.

“Bed.” Was all he said.

He changes into the clothes Matt has garbed for him. He has left others he guess Matt may have stolen, as he couldn`t remember the last time he saw the t-shirt he had on right now, it may have been seen at law school, he can't remember and his brain hurt too much to think.

Matt walked to the bathroom when he called out. “Do you still have a headache, want something for it.”

“No am good.” He called back and he was right. He was feeling a bit better, just a little headache sitting at the base of his skull. I sat there thinking he knew he shouldn’t as he might just get worked up again but he doesn't know how to feel about what happened as he just feels worn out, a bit drained, but being at Matt’s, it`s, well it feels a bit tranquil.

He climbed into the bed not waiting for Matt to come back, as he knew Matt would say he should take the bed and he didn't feel like fighting over it right now. Matt turned off the bathroom light and grabbed a blanket and pillow for the couch.

When they both got settled, they called out goof nights and went to bed.

* * *

Foggy wake with a start, almost jumping out of bed. He felt scared but he didn't know why just the deep worry in his gut. He thought he might be having a panic attack but none of his normal triggers are around so he can`t understand. These emotions just feel not like his own, like they are alien to him.

He tried to calm down; he knew he needed to. He tries to think of something to make the feeling go away. Then he remembered he was at Matt`s he looked through the doorway where Matt was sleeping on the couch. And with that a wave of cool, a bit peaceful feeling came over him giving him what were like chills. Then he realizes that the feels were. they weren't his, it didn't feel like they were from his heart, it was all coming from the bottom of his gut, like the back of his mind, like he just knew. These feelings were coming from Matt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I tried, I couldn't really think of bad things to say about the mutants as I love them, saying am making more characters mutants I have to like them. I also can't really tell if I put enough emotions behind the fight I can't really tell as I keep having to re-read it so if you have any tips or comments feel free to say them.
> 
> And I tried but I don't know how well it come across but Foggy`s powers were showing up, am going to go more into it in the next chapter but hopefully you guys got that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took a bit longer as I got sidetracked writing a new story but here is the chapter.  
> Sorry for any grammar stuff

This can't be happening, it can`t, can it. He heard about people getting powers all the time, but him, really. Foggy runs his fingers through his hair and throws his legs over the bed. Then he freezes. Did it wake up Matt? No, good. Man, these feels are messing with his head, was this what Matt felt like when he got his power. He got up quietly as much as he could right now the only information going through his head were feelings, a lot of feelings. They can't all be from Matt can they. They must be some of the other people in the building, maybe the whole block. They are strong. He waited a bit where he stood by the edge of the bed. He really felt like crying. He read somewhere that crying can be from any strong emotions, and right now he is feeling all of them are hitting him like a truck. So he gets a free pass he thinks if he ends up crying.

He slowly walked over to Matt who was on the couch. It feels like walking through a snowstorm of emotions. Fran, he thinks is up across the hall that might be as he is getting a strong relaxed feeling so it must be close she might be watching tv as he got a pin of joy, or she could be talking to her family on the phone. He got to Matt. He trying to focus to see if the panic was coming from him or someone else in the building

He kneeled so he was in front. Then his headache spiked. It feels like someone is slowly turning the volume of the world up. It makes his heart ache, knot his stomach, a dull knowing? Hurting feeling in the back of his head. It hurts. He was going to reach his hand up to wake Matt. To see if he can help. To see what was happening to Matt. To see what he was feeling. To see if he could make it stopped.

But before he could do anything, he guessed down by the road someone cut another off in traffic as there was a lot of irritation and a loud honking sound that woke Matt.

Matt shot up. A feeling of pain and surprise, stabbed Foggy in the heart, the lanes forward a bit and put his hands to his chest.

“what what, Foggy, Foggy?! Are you okay, what`s wrong? What is happening!” Matt tries to talk to him.

Matt senses Foggy by him and the saltwater forming in his eyes, lips apart taking in deep breaths.

“Foggy tell me what is wrong.” Matt trying to be gentle.

Foggy felt them all, caring he thinks. He thinks that one is coming from Matt. he looks up to him.

“I, I, am feeling it too much.” He scrambles out

“What is happening.” Matt try again,

“Hey, look at me, look at me.” Matt tries once more as Foggy did not answer to Foggy the worry just grows. Matt turns more to him swings his legs over the side of the couch

He looks up facing Matt finally.

“Take deep breaths, with me. Okay.” Matt said, slowly trying to be calm for the both of them. He puts his hands softly and slowly on Foggy`s shoulders.

“One.” He took a breath.

“Two.” He let it out.

They did this for a couple of minutes. It all slows a bit, he thinks it helped. He just feels, someone is caring, and he knows it is coming from Matt.

“What's the matter Fogs.” Matt asked softly mindful of his headache.

“I think, my, my powers come in.” Foggy was finally able to say. Matt freeze. Wordlessly he slipped down off of the couch, so he was there with Foggy on the floor. Matt hugged him close.

“I don't know what to do Matt.” He said, sounding scared.

“Is this what it's like, it just everything is too loud.” Foggy tries to say trying to get Matt eo talk to him.

“I don`t know Fogs, it might be different.” Matt told him still holding him close

“Do you think you can eat? That might help. Like if you were less emotional, like being hungry it might help.” Matt asked out loud.

“No.” he lowers his head on to Matt`s shoulder. “All the feelings are just turning my gut.”

“I will call.” He said softly

“Call who.” Foggy asked him.

“Dr.McCory.” was all he got back. “He is the only one, I can think of who can help. We can really take you to a doctor or like a psychologist.” Matt added.

“Okay.” Was all Foggy said.

“Am going to get up for a minute to get the phone, is that okay?” Matt questioned him.

“Okay.” Foggy laned back a bit to let him get up. Matt got up to get his phone.

Fog climbed slowing onto the couch grabbing the blanket Matt was using. He curled in on himself a bit, leaning his head on the back pillows of the couch waiting for Matt to come back.

Matt came back and set right next to him and dialing a number that was put on is the phone under X. there was a click, but no one answered.

“Hello.” Matt tested it to see if anyone was there. It was in a low voice as it was early on a weekend and Foggy`s headache.

“Hello.” A small voice came over and it sounded like a small child.

“Who are you, is Dr. McCory or Professor Xavier there.” He tries again.

No answer.

“This is Daredevil, I am having a problem with a mutant and I would like to talk to one of them please.” He tried ones again, as there was a chance the child was just not talking. But still nothing. But There was the noise of moving on the other end of the line and a bamf sound.

Then he heard a voice, but it sounds like it was a little bit away from the phone. “What are you doing up, little one. Did someone call the mansion? Then what sounds like the phone being pass then the other person

“The Devil” the child said away from the phone, probably talking to the person they handed the phone to. The person who has the phone now seems surprised as they didn`t answer for a moment.

“Guten morgen, who is this.” The person said in a cheerful voice.

“Daredevil, I need to talk to Dr. McCory or Professor Xavier please.” He said into the phone.

“Hello. Mr. Daredevil. what is the matter.” The voice said.

“My friend, he has the X gene but it only just expresses. After all, most 30 years of not having the powers. Until right now that is and they seem like they are in overdrive. We don't know what to do.”

“That does seem like a very big problem, let me take you to the Professor.” The voice said and then the Bamf sound again.

“Hello, this is Professor Xavier, I heard your conversation with Kurt here, this is a very strange occurrence. When did their powers start acting up?”

“I think this Morning, it just wakes me up and you know all at once.” Foggy said.

“I Think it was last night, remember your headache.” Matt said talking to Foggy and the Professor.

“Let me look with Cerebro, I think we were getting some new reading last night. Have you experienced this before or just now.” The Professor asked over the phone.

“I think just last night, I did get really emotional last night.” He now remembers he still had the headache when we got back.

“Did you get that yes?” Matt asked. Foggy think he may be talking quietly since he is getting so much new information in at ones

“What is going on is, I think he is an empath. With what you are saying, since he said he is feeling a lot of emotions. That's what it sounds like to me. I will know more ones are in his head.” The Professor explained to them.

“In my head.” Foggy asked.

“It's all going to be fine Mr. Nelson, I just got your reading. And you are right it is added, it was rather big reading and you said you just got them.” The Pro said

“there was like a presence in Foggy`s head and then the pr was trying to talk to him. “Okay, no can`t handle that right now, no talking into my head please.” Foggy groan folding in on himself.

“Sorry, I was trying to get a reading on you. To see why this was happening.” The Professor explained his reasoning.

“Can you help at all.” Matt asked for Foggy.

Foggy seems to breathe out in relief. “There I block some of it out for you right now. I should hold now until we can find a better option when you come to the mansion.” The Professor said in a calm as every voice

There was another voice on the other end of the room someone entered the room

“Aye Hank thank you for coming.” Professor asked the person who was Dr. McCory. “What do you think we should do with him”

Hank's voice came over the phone strong and clear. “If you two can come in I can run some test, maybe run it through our system to see if this have happened before,”

“Yes, thank you we will try and come down today, so we can figure out what to do.”

“matt asked them too.” Foggy was trying to be quiet so they wouldn't hear over the phone but he forgets he was talking with a telepath who had a machine that made it so he could sure his powers all over the world.

“Daredevil, was it. Aye you are showing up too now. I was just looking at the recent reading, it seems like you have had your powers for a while. Do you have a question?” The professor said while Matt could feel him waiting for Matt to let him in, but Matt really doesn’t want a telepath in his head right now.

He sighed. “When you sent a team up here I didn't know I had the X gene I just found out with Foggy, I thought my powers were from an accident when I was younger.”

“I see and you want to learn more.” Hank said over the phone.

“Yes.” Was all he answered with, as he was still trying to keep the professor out of his head? 

“That would be too hard, just come in later today, both of you and we can figure everything out.” He said back to them

“Thank you for your help.” Matt said to them

“We are happy to help, see you too then.” Matt ends the call, he gets to relax now as the professor has stopped trying to get into his head, Foggy is going to get help, and he is going to learn more about his powers. Matt clicks Karen`s number. It ringed. Now this Foggy feeling much better he thought he should check his phone he thought he heard it buzzing in the night. He made a move to get up but Matt stopped him

“I can get it.” Seemingly reading his mind. Matt stood up walking into his bedroom where Foggy left his phone on Matt`s night table, while he was waiting for Karen to pick up.

They must both be on speaker as Foggy could hear Karen reply to getting called up so early. “Matt what's wrong, you don't normally call this early. You better be dying as I am not getting out of this bed for any other reason.”

“Yeah, sorry it's so early we just called the X mansion and are going to head down there we thought you might want to come.” Matt said as he handed Foggy his phone.

“Why are you going to see the X-men this early.” Karen asked suspiciously.

“Foggy powers kind of come out this morning and we are going to go talk to Professor Xavier and Hank about it. Do you want to come?” Matt said into the phone. Foggy wasn't paying attention to hear what they said next as he looked at his missed texts.

Mom:

I am having Fred and Ruth stay with us tonight after what happened, so you don't have to worry about them. We basically kicked everyone else out after you left. We had some of the cake and watched a movie to get the kids to bed. Ruth was a bit upset but she was more worried about you. I told her to leave you be and let you have some time.

I love you, hope you are okay sweetie, good night. Text me in the morning to make sure you are okay

Candace:

Am sorry

Can we talk

Please

Dad:

Are you okay?

Did this have anything to with Rosalind, I should have told you.

Am sorry.

Can we talk

Ruth:

foggy are you okay

I hope you are okay

Love you

He wanted to message back, but he had so little energy he sent a quick text to his mom that he was okay, don`t worry and a heart emoji. Then he just put his phone down next to him on the couch. right when Matt got off the phone with Karen.

Okay so I talked to Karen, she is going to run over to your place first to grab some of your clothes and then meet up here. to take a text to the mansion. Matt explain In a soft voice testing the waters to see his Foggy was feeling better now.

“Okay.” Was all Foggy was able to say.

When he looked at Matt since the proffer put in blocks only a little emotion was trying to come it, or out. It kind of hard to figure out what was going on, but he got a warm kind of fuzzy feeling coming from Matt. He thinks this is what caring feels like and he relaxes a bit. If his powers are just and extra to facial cues when it comes to reading people. It would be kind of nice, especially when it comes to Matt. But it wouldn't matter if he can control them.

“You good Fogs.” Matt asked him

“Yeah, I'm just thinking. I am going to have to just get used to this, as it is a part of my life now.” Foggy said, sighing at the end he is tired of them and it hasn't even been 24 hours yet.

They were silent for a bit. Then Foggy spoke up. “Are you okay.”

“What?” Matt asked in surprise. “If you are talking about your powers, I think I am one of the only one who understand being overloaded sometimes.”

“That is not what I am talking about. This morning one of the feelings I had. It was like fear, it was a stabbing in my gut. You know like dread and then it just stops, and it turns into a cozy feeling. then straight back so fast I almost got whiplash.” He looks to matt. “it was strong so it had to be in the same room as so I will ask again are you.”

“Yeah am good, everything is alright.” Matt looked away like he had a million eyes on him, not just Foggy`s.

“Ooo.” Foggy whispered “oooo” he said louder now.

“What, what was that for, are you okay.” Matt said quickly after hearing Foggy.

“You're lying.” Foggy said, looking like he was just from the more hidden treasure.

“What.” Matt asked.

“I can tell you are lying; you feel so guilty.” Foggy said.

“You can do that.” Matt asked. Dumbfound now.

“Stop feeling guilty, Matt” Foggy wants to shake him.

“I can’t stop it.” It almost came out as a question.

“Do you always feel like this?” Foggy questioned him. All he got was a “Yesses.” From Matt.

“Matt!” That came out more as a yell, As how could Matt feel this guilty all the time, why does he feel like this.

Foggy then paled realizing it now. “So, I guess this is what your powers are like.”

“What do you mean.” Matt said

“You said sometimes you just hear heart rates and everything, you are not even trying, you just can't control it sometimes you just get a reading.” Foggy looked away

“Well, yeah.” Matt said being his hand to rub the back of his neck, his emotion waved it added some more of that caring feeling but he guilt is still there just underneath.

“Am Sorry.” Foggy said looking back to Matt.

“Why?” Matt looked back at him too.

“I got so mad before about you having powers and with part of it being you were using them on me. I know we have talked about it, but I didn't understand what it was like, Matty. Now I do, I know how hard it can be. I can use them in a similar way. Just look I was able to tell you were lying just in a different way that you can.

“It okay, Fogs. You didn't know you are still learning.” Matt said, trying to reinsure Foggy.

“But.” Foggy Tried

“No, I am someone who should understand what you are going through, it’s okay you are just getting your powers and still trying to figure out what you can do. And what it is like to have them.” Matt said, having cut Foggy off.

The feeling went away but to just the warmth. They sat there and talking in low voices waiting for Karen to show up 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, I was stuck on this chapter for a bit and I was trying to do a lot of other stuff all the while but I think I finally got this chapter.
> 
> this is a heads up, there is some parts with Ruth trying to deal with anxiety 
> 
> Ans again sorry for any grammar I missed

Matt was walking down the sidewalk; it has been a couple of days since the Nelson’s family dinner and Foggy’s powers manifesting. It was a bit hard on all of them. Foggy especially, with trying to wade through all the emotions and feelings that are coming with his powers and just him now having to figure stuff out with his family. Now that they know what his parents did, it might take him a while to straighten everything out.

They also have some new developments on Matt’s end too, but he is holding off on them until a bit later. He had his powers for far much longer, he can handle them. Learning that he may have gotten them in a different way then he thought he did, should not matter. And his anger might also somehow be a power that doesn’t change too much. Foggy is the one who has powers that could do more damage, if they go much longer unchecked. So they need to put their energy in that.

Matt was off going to Ruth’s school to pick her up. Ruth had called from the school’s offices saying she needed to get picked up. She didn't say anything about why just the tone of her voice made Matt decide he was going to get her.

It was on Matt to go get Ruth, as he was letting Foggy rest after Professor X was using his powers to somewhat test Foggy, to see how much he could handle. They had talked about plans on how to get Foggy used to his powers and how to build up some walls with some training. Matt was going to help him on that end, but first he needs to be able to not get too overwhelmed with the emotions, whenever he uses his power. Or even when he is not trying to use his powers.

A few minutes later Matt was walking into the office of Ruth’s school and walked up to the canter to sign her out.

“Hello” He said as he walked up to the canter.

“Can I help you?” The women at the canter asked nicely.

“Am Matt, am here to pick up Ruth Nelson, she called her uncle but he is a bit busy right now so I came down to sign her out for the day.”

“Let me just check her file. Can I see some ID, please we can't have you just walk out with a kid now can’t we” She said as she turns to a file cabinet to look for said file.

Matt could tell the woman at the desk was a bit unnerved by him, as her heart rate went up a little when she looked at him, she probably haven’t talked to too many blind people before, or she was worried that he was here to try and kidnap a child. Luckily, he was down as one of Ruth’s emergency contacts.

It is a bit odd he thought most would say, but it was just Candace and her kids, so she wrote down Foggy and by extension she wrote down Matt. After all the crazy aliens and bombing happening in New York they wanted to make sure whoever was closest could pick up the kids and since Matt and Foggy were almost attached at the hip and he is like family it really only made sense that he was one of the contacts. 

“Ohh. Here you are Matthew Murdock, yes.”

“That's me.”

“You just need to sign here. And you will be all good.” She said, probably pointing to the paper.

Matt tried to pat a bit at the canter to find the right chipboard only to find a couple more chipboards , “Can you guide me to it please.” He stretches out his hand with a pen he got from his pocket. “I can sign, I just can’t see where the list starts, or which clipboard is the right one?”

She was startled a bit with this question, but he was answered by her putting a light hand on top of his. She moves it about ¼ of the way down the clipboard he was on. “You just have to put, Her name, the time which is.” Matt could hear the sound of her hair moving over her shoulders as she looked at the clock on the back wall. “10:48, and your name.”

When that was done she told him Ruth was waiting in the nurse office, that was down the hall and to the left, and asked if he wanted help, Matt told her he didn't need it and moved to walk down the hall.

When he got to the office, Ruth was sitting on a bed type of thing, her bag sitting next to her. She smelled of wax color pencils, the faded small of soap, and anxiety.

“Hey stranger.” He said once he stepped into the doorframe “Ready to go?”

Ruth looked up to him and she jumped down, she said a simple “yes” as she grabbed her backpack.

They did not say other words until they walked out of the office. “Do you want to get some lunch?” Matt asked, trying to say it as casually as he could , but he was also hoping if it was just them. Ruth might explain to him why she is feeling so anxious and felt the need to go home early.

She nodded then after a moment said “yes.”

After a little walk they got to a little dinner that served breakfast all day. Ones inside Matt took Ruth to one of the booths in the backing, thinking it will give them the illusion of privacy.

They sit for a moment then a writer comes up to their table.

“Aww you two are too cute, is it something special today for you to be out of School, is it a father daughter day?” She asked while putting down some menus.

“It's more of an uncle and a free lunch kind of deal” Matt said to her. Getting a small smile from Ruth. He remembered the little joke when he was out with Foggy and the littles monsters a while back.

Someone had come up to them thinking they were all a family, Foggy told them that he was their uncle and before he finished explaining. The kids spook up and said they were using him to get a free lunch and all three started a chorus of “free lunch”. Matt then jokily said “Yeah you guys are here because, you just want Foggy to get you ice cream for lunch.” It wasn’t until after he said that, that he realized he shouldn’t have opened his mouth as they changed their little chant to “Ice cream, Ice Cream”. It all turned out okay though as they did get a free sundae at the end, because the owner saw what happened and thought it was really funny, dropping the sundae off himself, joking that it was to help keep the favorite uncle's status.

“That’s sweet, of you two. Can I start you off with something to drink?” She asked the two of them.

Matt has been here enough that he did not have to ask for a menu. “Can I get some orange juice and a coffee.” She nodded her head. Matt could hear her pen move along her pad of paper and the air moving as she looked to Ruth. “Orange juices.” Ruth said going back to looking at the menu after the writer left.

“See anything good on there.” Matt asked.

“What are you going to get.” Ruth said moving the topic back onto Matt.

“Their pancakes are good.” Matt said he let Ruth hide in the menus until the writer came back to take their order. And he stayed to that as it wasn’t until the writer came back with their dinks and left again, that he asked Ruth.

“Do you want to talk about why you wanted to get picked up, now or wait until after the food comes?” Matt asked knowing she couldn`t hide now, so he tried to say it in a gentle voice.

“I couldn't draw.” Ruth said in a sullen voice.

“You are an excellent drawer. Foggy has told me.”

“No. The pencil” She stopped in the middle of talking. Matt could hear her heart rate go up and her hormones are telling him that she is even more anxious than before, seemingly close to an anxiety attack. He knows this from spending sometime with the young Spiderling. She didn't want to talk about it. Matt moved his hand, so that it was over her hand trying to comfort not trying to add pressure.

It took a minute but then she said in a small voice. “It went through the table.” And at that Matt could guess what had happened as he let out a small “oh.”

“I was in art class, and I just needed to color in my drawing, so I took out my pencils.” Ruth started then she took a deep breath. “The, the tip went through the paper… I did not notice at first as as I just thought I needed to sharpen the tip.” Matt could tell she was trying hard not to get too upset about what happened with a shaky voice and the deep intakes of air. “It went through the sharpener… and my hand.” There was another pause then in a quieter voice she added. “I said I wasn't feeling good, as I had PE next and and..” she cut herself off but Matt knew what she was going to say, she didn’t want what happened at practice to happen again.

Matt waited a moment then he started. “When I first.” He moves one of his hands for a minute from Ruth’s to jester at his eyes.

“I was trying to take a nap. But I keep hearing my dad say my name. I thought he was just on the phone in the living room, so I walked out there to ask him to quiet down a bit. He wasn't there. I then remembered that before my nap he said he was going down to the gym. I was hearing him from five blocks away. It took me about an hour sitting on the floor after putting together what had happened, for me to be able to get the energy to go back to my room” He was able to say this in a steady voice having had time to process what had happened from all these years ago.

He got up and slid into the side of the booth next to Ruth. “Everyone has that period where they can't control their powers, this is normal. It all takes time and practice.

“But uncle Foggy.” Ruth said in a small voice.

“Foggy is a bit different. His powers started showing when he was much too young, it was thought at the time, a good idea to put in some mental blocks to block out his powers. They were only meant to lessen them for a bit and not last for too long, just until he was a bit older. Just long enough that he could slowly grow into them like if he got them at a normal age. But they did not count the blocks staying up somehow, they had some cracks, but they mostly stayed up, and his powers instead of waiting they just kept growing. They leaked out a bit, but they mostly went unnoticed.” Matt try to explain to her 

“Your powers are slowly coming in but for Foggy it was like he got s full blown power set without having any experience with them whatsoever and he has to learn how to handle them.” Matt said all this in a clear voice to make sure Ruth could follow.

“Was that what happened the other night.” she said.

“Yes. The blocks are linked to emotions because of his powers, and the professor thinks since he had a stable emotional base from his family, the blocks stayed up longer. And because it seems like that base was threatened, the blocks were able to be knocked down.” Matt told Ruth in a calm voice. Matt could feel the air move from Ruth shifting. And Matt could small it. She smelled like guilt, her hormone levels, and the sound of her stomach and intestine turning in discomfort.

“Ruth this wasn't your fault.” Matt said, trying to lessen that feeling.

“It was because of me that they all got mad. They didn't like people with powers and I have powers.” She said, sounding small.

“Ruth, you know you weren’t the only one who had powers at the dinner, you were just unlucky that you didn’t have control yet, and things got out of hand. That is why I was trying to step in, in a way that would catch their attention. It was you who got Foggy to do the test and that gave us a small heads up. Who knows what would have happened if his powers were let to build up for even longer.” Matt thought that helped, he could tell that her heart rate and breathing are slowing a bit like she was trying to calm down.

“But it was his bond with his family in the first place that made it so bad…The bond was what kept the blocks up for so long, and and it made his powers all crazy.” Ruth said quietly.

“Ruth.” She froze. “Sweetie, everyone needs love and love is why the bonds were so strong. That’s a good thing right. It is good as it shows that you love him. Even when love can turn things into something bad. This shows that it was there in the start, and we can build it up again. Now without these blocks to help Foggy.” Matt tried to say

Believe me when I say, I know what it's like to try and find the light when there isn’t love. Love isn’t bad when it’s there, you just have to use it to make something good. This was a mistake and we take mistakes and learn from them. Like how to make it better for everyone. Some of the threads that held your family together snapped from the stress but we are now able to see where we need to put more of these threads so it can hold us together better than before.” He tries explaining it one more time, pulling Ruth in close. “as a family you all need to come together and make sure all the strings are in the right places. Make sure there are enough so there isn’t a single line that has too much stress.”

She was silent for a bit then said “You too.” 

“Me..?” Matt paused, he was taken aback from her words, he waited for Ruth to explain.

“You are a part of our family; I want you to help place all the strings we need.”

Matt just sat there for a moment. she was talking about him, Foggy has said that they all had missed him. That they all thought of him as family. It just has been so long of him feeling like he needed to cut all his strings; like Stick had told him. That it is now taking him a bit longer to re-make all the treads he once had.

He thought in that moment about all the times he had walked through the door with Foggy, all the kids running up and hugging them, Foggy’s parents and how it seemed like they almost adopted him right on the spot when they first met. He thought of the other Nelsons and how they treated him not like a close family friend but like family. How could he have forgotten

“Yes, even me, I will be there this time, I will help where you need me.” He said to Ruth, pulling her into a hug. He could tell she had a little smile now.


End file.
